The Great Fungal War
(((((NOTE: I am putting the construction of this article on temporary hold as I am engaging in research on this subject matter to ensure it is not generic and/or monotonous.)))) The Fungal War was a massive global crisis that occurred between 2090 and 2105. Though the enemy was defeated in the end, and the nations of the world emerged stronger and more united, a large portion of the human population was lost. Even now in 2170, global population levels remain below pre-war levels. Nevertheless, this is seen by many as good considering the pre-war population of 11 Billion people was completely unsustainable. The current 7 Billion is much better suited to the planet's abilities. 2090 - Year 0 *'February:' Unbeknownst to the human population, a strain of parasitic fungi mutates and is now able to infect humans. Originally infecting apes, the fungi, now known as Fungi-X1, can hop from human to ape or human to human. *'April:' The first reported case of a human brain infected by parasitic fungi is recorded in Central Africa. Within days, the fungul infection spreads to the whole village prompting a secret quarantine. The government attempts to cover up the incident. *'May:' Without warning, dozens of infected humans begin displaying signs of depleting intelligence. Within days, they cease to be intelligent, often resorting to animalistic behaviour. *'June:' The government quarantine fails and the local area is quickly overrun with animal-like infected humans who roam the streets, occasionally picked off by fearful villagers. The local military decides to move in to eradicate the infected. Global news stations begin to take this seriously. *'July:' All hell breaks lose when a group of infected attack soldiers. Oddly enough, they choose to main their victims with their overgrown finger nails, often aiming for bare flesh. The government responds by sending in more soldiers to attack the infected. *'August:' The fungal epidemic begins to spread rapidly and soon 4 nations are dealing with a crisis of what are now being called 'Zombies'. *'September:' Due to lack of attentiveness, the fungal epidemic has now spread to over 8 countries. The nations of Southern Africa have united to build a wall stretching from coast to coast. In the meantime they accept refugees from the North. However, no chances are being taken and any suspicious individual is shot dead without questions. *'October:' In a series of sporadic attacks, the infected have spread all the way to Egypt, prompting Arabian countries to simply block passage into Arabia by force. The navies of Europe shoot upon refugee ships attempting to reach Europe. *'November:' Other than increased checks, American airports and the public at large are not particularly fearful. In Africa, South African Air Force planes have begun firebombing the border area to clear the land and incinerate infecteds getting too close. The Wall is complete. *'December:' The first reported case of Fungi-X1 is reported in Jordan. This prompts Israel to build massive walls around their cities and close of all travel. Israel becomes a fortified country, the first in 500 years. America declares it will join in the campaign against Fungi-X1. Just days later, Toronto, Canada reports Fungi-X1, this prompts the beginning of the Great Fungal War. Rough Timeline 2091 *'North America:' Various cities across the US and Canada build walls or fences around themselves in a fit of mass paranoia. This is soon followed by an American effort to close of all immigration. Additionally, US border patrol begins fencing the entire US-Canada border. The project is completed in 1 month largely thanks to hundreds of terrified volunteers. US arms sales skyrocket. In Canada, the government evacuates cities and proceeds to firebomb infected cities. *'Africa/Arabia:' Nearly all African and Arabian nations declare war on Fungi-X1. A massive mobilization of troops and aircraft enable the firebombing of hundreds of thousands of hectares of land. Much of urban Africa is reduced to charred rubble. Nearly a quarter billion refugees attempt to reach Madagascar prompting the government of that island to resort to shooting at refugee boats. This draws condemnation from other African nations but receives the support of the native Madagascan population. The best and worst of humanity begins to show. 2092 * North America: Reports emerge of an outbreak of Fungi-X1 in Mexico City. The government of Mexico immediately declares an emergency and quarantines half the entire city. This however, proves fruitless. Within a week, the fungi has spread to 2,000 individuals. The Mexican government declares martial law and quarantines the entire capital. The President and Congress is moved to Ecatepec in an emergency bunker. Civilians, especially armed gangs, begin patrolling Mexican cities by night, shooting anyone they deem 'suspicious'. The military soon takes control of the streets. Higher up north, American Border Patrol and hundreds of volunteers build a massive fence 12 metres high along the Mexican border. Civilian militias take up patrols along both borders while the government does nothing to stop them. Canada declares martial law as firebombing continues. * Africa/Arabia: Madagascar closes off all immigration, especially for refugees, in an effort to seal their borders and keep the fungi out. The navy now openly sinks refugee ships before releasing anti-fungal agents into the water, though the effectiveness of the anti-fungi is openly questioned. As North Africa continues to burn, the now 400,000 strong refugees head South. This prompts widespread fear among South Africans with South Africa building fences along it's border and firing upon intruders. The border is soon covered in barbed wire fields. 2093 * South East Asia/Oceania: Malaysia reports it's first case on Penang Island. Immediately, panic ensues. Officials close off all travel to Penang Island and quarantines the entire island. Armed patrols of the surrounding ocean begin with people attempting to leave being sent back under armed watch. As a precautionary measure, Singapore closes of it's borders and beefs up security at border crossings. Australia and New Zealand soon follow suit and close of travel into or out of their nations. However, Singapore quickly suffers the repercussions of cutting of trade, their largest source of income. Within weeks, the government of Singapore collapses and anarchy ensues. Among other things, the richest of Singaporeans quickly evacuate to other countries while some more ambitious Singaporeans form micro-nations/divide Singapore up among armed groups. The military, under command of the sole surviving general, attempts to invade Malaysia. Malaysia however, responds by immediately striking all military complexes within Singapore with missiles, and with Indonesia's help, defeats the Singaporean Air Force and Army. Malaysia immediately sets up heavy border patrol, including blowing up all bridges crossing the sea to Singapore. * North America: By this point, most Canadians have moved up to the northern provinces, choosing to live in communal areas. These communal townships see significant success, with nearly all of them having self-constructed fortifications. Much of South Canada has been overrun by what has finally come to be known as zombies, or more commonly, Cranks. The US military decides to assist Canada in firebombing southern Canada, seeing it as their best bet at keeping the Cranks out of America. Additionally, thanks to much civilian support and volunteering, the US Border Patrol grows to 3 million strong, 95% of which are volunteers. Towards the end of the year, Canada moves it's Capital up North to the newly built Mansel Island city. Many wealthy Canadians and foreigners move here while upper middle class Canadians set up their own defences on the larger, neighbouring Coats Island. 2094 * SEA/Oceania: Despite their best efforts, Fungi-X1 soon spreads to the Malaysian mainland. As the densely populated mainland scrambles to defend itself, the majority of politicians and all Royals are evacuated evenly among Langkawi Island and Kuching, Sarawak. As air campaigns against the Cranks ensue, most civilians resort to arming themselves and forming groups and gangs, similar to Singapore further south. Indonesia does nothing while Thailand scrambles to build a border wall, resorting to laying out a 50 wide field of barbed wire and armed stationary guards all along the border. Humans and monsters alike are shot on sight. Malaysians soon learn that they must fend for themselves. * Africa/Arabia: As panic continues in the North African region, the fungi spreads rapidly, infecting over 900 million people in Africa alone. It is estimated the global infected number stands at around 2 billion and growing rapidly. In a freak accident, a massive pile up of Cranks manages to scale the walls of Jerusalem. The capital is lost within a day. Immediately, Israel and many other surviving countries build internal divisions within their nations. This way, if a portion of the country falls, other portions are left safe from the fungi. Additionally, curfews are enacted and the population is kept physically silent to limit the possibility of detection. * North America: The American government grounds all international flights and prevents foreign ships from docking in the country. A strict policy of not allowing refugees to enter the country is instituted. In the meantime, the Mexican military is completely focused on eradicating Fungi-X1 in Mexico City. With American help, the two militaries build a massive wall surrounding Mexico City and its immediate countryside. They then begin systematically eradicating anything from shrubbery and buildings to whole villages within 2km of the wall; all of which were reduced to charred ash. Civilians are inspected at regular checkpoints on roads leading out of the Quarantine Zone and those uninfected are allowed to leave after going through decontamination; those who are infected are presented with the choice of re-entering the city to live out their lives until the inevitable day they are reduced to ash, or to be executed and incinerated on the spot. 80,000 soldiers patrol the walls with America's latest drones assisting while nation-wide Army soldiers number 300,000 as martial law is declared in the nearby areas. America and Mexico are determined to contain the outbreak to Central Mexico. Meanwhile in Canada, most of the population has moved up North where interestingly enough, the Cranks cannot survive the cold. * Europe: Though no cases have been reported in Europe, the public is increasingly paranoid and the government responds with heavily increased security forces, Europe-wide laws allowing for greater use of force and surveillance, and a grounding of all flights and transport out of Europe. A wall along the Turkish border is built by Europe and tensions rise between Europe and the Middle East. Many Europeans migrate to Scandinavia after hearing about the usefulness of the cold climate in Canada. It reaches a point when the Scandinavian countries (including Denmark and Finland) exit the Schengen Area and form a separate Nordic Alliance. Aftermath Write the second section of your page here. Category:Scenario Category:Wars Category:Biological Warfare Category:Geopolitics 2090s